When You're Gone  Reuniting Puck and Quinn
by Skib1990
Summary: It's been a long year of ignoring pain and feelings. Hiding her true self and becoming someone who wasn't happy. Quinn is finally ready to face her feelings about everything and is ready to fix things with Puck and the rest of Glee Club...


**_Hello! Listening to my itunes library and got this idea after Avril Lavigne's "When You're Gone" came on and I thought of this!_**

**_Just a quick one-shot! I hope you enjoy..._**

**_I do not own Glee or the song..._**

* * *

><p>Quinn sat down in the empty choir room basking in the emptiness. <em>How did everything end up like this?<em> She thought. _How did I let myself go?_ She sat on the piano bench, mindlessly fingering the keys while she thought about everything that had happened in the past year and a half. Thoughts of cheating on Finn with Puck, dealing with pregnancy, giving Beth up, giving Puck up, lying to herself and putting all her energy into being on top of the school hierarchy. She had been pushing all of these memories to the back of her mind all year, but at this moment, they all came out overwhelming her.

She knew her and Sam weren't going to work out together and getting back together with Finn was a **mistake.** She would always have fond memories of her time with Finn, after all they were each other's first case of puppy love; but they both knew their relationship was all for show and status. She had made a lot of mistakes in the past year and a half of her life, but the things she had come to regret were pushing Puck away and dismissing the fact she had a daughter somewhere in the world.

Puck was amazing. He was kind and caring and went along with everything Quinn has wanted. Over the summer they relied on each other to help recover after giving Beth up. Many tears were shed, there were sleepless nights, and many muffled promises that everything would get better. After Judy reached out to Quinn to come back home and restart her life, Quinn accepted, leaving a heartbroken Puck to deal alone. Their conversations became less frequent before they ended all together. When school restarted, it was as if they never knew each other and there was never a Beth. Although both of them had their own ways of dealing with their pain, Quinn never fully recovered. All her smiles were forced and her happiness was a show. Ever since she and Puck parted ways, she felt like pieces of her heart were missing. It wasn't until now that she was dealing and truly being herself again.

The immense amount of tears flowed onto the keys and her sobs echoed the empty room. Quinn knew she had to make everything alright. She wasn't expecting everything to get better overnight but it had to start somewhere. She continued playing various notes on the keys before a song that had been replayed over and over again in recent months popped in her head. She started playing the notes on the keys, closing her eyes and getting lost in the song. She knew what she was going to do.

That night Quinn wrote personal letters to practically everyone in Glee, apologizing for everything she has done. She knew she should be doing it in person, but her main focus was on the one person she hurt the most- Puck.

* * *

><p>Monday afternoon came and she met the Mr. Schuester to tell him she had a lot on her mind and that she would like some time in Glee to explain some of the things she had been dealing with to everyone. He agreed and commended her on her being strong and facing her feelings head on.<p>

Everyone ushered into the choir room and Quinn made sure she was the last one there.

"Today we are going to take a break from rehearsing for nationals" Mr. Schue began, "Quinn asked me to give her the floor today to talk to everyone. Quinn come on up."

Quinn stood up and took all the letters out of her bag and handed them out to everyone.

"Um, I gave everyone a letter today because I have been trying to deal with some things. I realize I haven't been a very good person this year and I have treated a lot of you terribly. But all of you never held it against me and you were very supportive," She looked around the room receiving understanding nods from most of the club and an encouraging nod from Mr. Schuester. Puck refused to make eye contact.

"In the letters I express my sincerest apologies for everything I have done to each and every one of you. I know my being upset was no excuse to treat some of you the way I did and I regret how badly I was to everyone. I apologize for the things I have done. I know I have a lot to say to you all and I will personally speak to each one of you guys to apologize and such but for now the letters are some of what I want to say but I am not quite ready yet to say." She wiped away the few tears that began to fall down her cheeks.

"So, anyway, I promise I am almost done" she said sending a shy smile to the group. "I've been thinking a lot about everything I've been going through and I found a song I'd like to play for you. Someone really close to my heart taught me how to play piano when we were younger" she sent a glance towards Puck who was trying hard not to look back at her, "But I haven't played since last year; I haven't had it in me. But last week I found myself sitting at the piano in here trying to figure out how I ended up messing up my life and I started playing again."

Quinn walked over to the piano and sat down on the bench. "I am going to play a song that describes what I've been feeling but haven't really dealt with. I want to dedicate it to a person in here who means more to me than words can describe. I have been a real bitch to him this year and he didn't deserve it at all. I wish I could take back all the things I've done to you and I wish I wouldn't have pushed you away. It is my biggest regret and I will never forgive myself." She was looking apologetically to Puck who was finally looking at her. (The entire room didn't have to follow where her gaze was to know who she was talking about. In all actuality, they were waiting for her to do something like this for him- but they never expected everything she had done today for them.) They missed this Quinn. Puck gave a tiny nod to her so she knew he was listening. She closed her eyes and began playing.

I always needed time on my own  
>I never thought I'd need you there when I cry<br>And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
>And the bed where you lie is made up on your side<p>

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
>Do you see how much I need you right now?<p>

She opened her eyes and glanced around at everyone. Some people were crying, others were giving her encouraging smiles, but Puck was looking down at the ground. Quinn continued playing and singing her heart out.

When you're gone  
>The pieces of my heart are missing you<br>When you're gone  
>The face I came to know is missing too<p>

When you're gone  
>The words I need to hear to always get me through<br>The day and make it ok  
>I miss you<p>

She finally allowed the tears to flow through but she continued on.

I've never felt this way before  
>Everything that I do reminds me of you<br>And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
>And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do<p>

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
>Do you see how much I need you right now?<p>

When you're gone  
>The pieces of my heart are missing you<br>And when you're gone  
>The face I came to know is missing too<p>

And when you're gone  
>The words I need to hear to always get me through<br>The day and make it ok  
>I miss you<p>

Quinn composed herself and looked directly at Puck, who finally was looking in her direction. She wanted to make sure he knew she really meant everything she was singing.

We were made for each other  
>Out here forever<br>I know we were, yeah

And all I ever wanted was for you to know  
>Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul<br>I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah

When you're gone  
>The pieces of my heart are missing you<br>And when you're gone  
>The face I came to know is missing too<p>

And when you're gone  
>All the words I need to hear will always get me through<br>The day and make it ok  
>I miss you<p>

Quinn closed her eyes one more time before opening them to look at the rest of the club. Everyone seemed to be wiping away tears and they were clapping. They all gathered around her and were hugging her. Puck remained in the back of the group.

"That was great Quinn" Mr. Schuester said, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "Let's take a break and we'll meet back here soon."

With that he went into his office and the club left the room leaving Quinn and Puck alone.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of silent Quinn spoke. "I know it doesn't make up for everything I've done, but I really have missed you and I do need you." Puck remained silent and Quinn couldn't decipher his expression. "I understand if you hate me" she said before turning from him to leave. As she was about to step away he put a hand on her arm and turned him to face her.<p>

"Thank you" he said with a sweet smile, "And I don't hate you."

Quinn looked into his eyes and gave a small smile. "If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to get together and talk some time."

"You know I've been thinking about what would happen when you and I finally talked. Some times I pictured that I yelled, others I cried. Sometimes I would completely ignore you and not want to hear what you had to say. I'm not going to lie I've been so angry about everything" he said and Quinn sniffled looking down. "But what you did today took balls Fabray" he said giving her his signature smirk.

Quinn let out a small laugh and wiped her face. "I'm really sorry Puck" she said.

"You've apologized enough today" he said. She went to interject and explain that she still had so much to say but he continued, "But how about we get together and talk. I don't know how long it'll take for everything to get better and I'm not sure if it ever will. But I'm willing to try."

Brand new tears filled her eyes, "Thank you so much Puck! I'm so sorry!" she said launching herself into his arms for a hug. She knew it was only a start but at least he was willing to try and make things better and that's all she wanted.

He returned the hug and took in how amazing it felt to have her in his arms again. He pulled away a few minutes later. "No more tears today Fabray." He said wiping under her eyes with his thumbs.

"No more tears" she repeated looking in his eyes.

Everyone returned to the room and they separated from each other. They sat down and continued their practice.

Quinn knew today was the first day of reclaiming her happiness. It wasn't going to be easy and it was going to take time; but she was willing to do whatever it would take. Puck gave Quinn a smile and as they left the club for the day he passed her a note and went to his truck. She quickly unfolded the paper, smiling as she silently read it:

_We were made for each other_

_I missed you. Good to have you back Q._

She folded the paper back up and put it in her binder. Day One. She couldn't drop the smile on her face as she walked to her car. He knew it and so did she- _they were made for each other._ No matter how long it took, they'd be together.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! Just a little something I came up with!<strong>

**Have an amazing night =) Stay gorgeous!**


End file.
